


My Other Half

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George tries to get his ears pierced, but the pain makes him stop after one ear. Luckily, Ringo always knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Starrison Week





	My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Starrison Week Day 7: Free Day

George was such an idiot.

He just _had_ to be rebellious, he _had_ to show his parents that he didn’t care how awful they thought piercings looked. It wasn’t like piercing his ears was that rebellious in the first place. Maybe it would be if he had a friend do it with a rusty old needle, but there was nothing defiant about going to a piercing shop at two in the afternoon while a twelve year old girl sat in the chair next to him.

Especially when the girl asked if he was okay when he started crying in pain.

Still clenching his fists and blinking back tears, he pounded on the door to his boyfriend’s flat, hoping that Ringo would help him forget the whole ordeal.

“Calm down, George,” Ringo said as he opened the door. “I won’t be able to afford a new door if you smash this one to bits…what’s wrong?”

George huffed and stormed over to the sofa. “I’m a weak, pathetic fool.”

“What are you talking about?” Ringo sat next to him and rubbed his thigh. “Did you get the piercings?”

George brushed his hair as far down over his ears as he could. “Not quite.”

“You changed your mind?”

“I only got one!” George yelled. “I couldn’t go through that a second time. Why the fuck does it hurt so bad? And why did it only seem to hurt me?”

“Love, they cut a hole in your body. Of course it hurts. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But now it looks awful.”

“I think single-ear piercings on men look quite handsome.” Ringo pushed George’s hair back and hummed. “ _Very_ handsome.”

“You mean that?”

Ringo slid his fingertips across George’s neck and continued admiring the piercing. “Definitely.”

After a bit of snogging for Ringo to prove how much he loved George and his new accessory, Ringo let George make himself at home while he ran a few errands. George was thrilled to have unsupervised access to Ringo’s refrigerator, but after three snacks and too many episodes of Netflix, he was ready for his love to come home.

He was about to text him again when Ringo finally made it back. He dropped his lone bag of groceries on the table and headed back to the living room.

“One bag?” George asked. “You were gone for almost two hours and that’s all you had to buy?”

Ringo smirked and plopped onto the sofa. “I made an extra stop.”

George stared at him in confusion until he noticed a faint twinkle from his ear. “You…you pierced your ears?”

“Not ears. Ear. Now we match.”

Suddenly, George felt like crying for an entirely different reason. “You didn’t have to do that, you big sap.”

“Didn’t have to, but I wanted to. And that’s not all.” Ringo reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller bag. Inside were several pairs of earrings.

“You know, you can probably buy those as just one instead of the full pair,” George laughed.

“But now there’s one for me and one for you. We can _really_ match.”

That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for George. “I love you,” George said, kissing Ringo between every other word. “So much.”

“I love you too. You’re the only man I’d get a hole stabbed through my ear for.”

“Good. Don’t make a habit of sticking needles through your body.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. That fucking hurt.”

“THANK YOU,” George cried. Ringo really was his perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Starrison Week is ending. It's been so much fun, and I've love love LOVED reading all the fics and looking at the art <3 <3


End file.
